


Fulfilling a Prophesy

by JanaxIV



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaxIV/pseuds/JanaxIV
Summary: A take on the last battle of the series





	Fulfilling a Prophesy

He had lost track how long they had been in the castle. How long they had been wandering through maze-like halls, fighting hordes of demons and skeletons, towards the throne room. But somewhere along the line they had been separated, and while he knew the strength of his companions, his heart almost stopped from fear.  
He found Sypha soon enough, the young Speaker handily disposing of any opposition thrown her way, smiling at the Dhampir once they reunited. He could feel some of the tension in his shoulders ease to find her unharmed, but he couldn’t stop worrying just yet. Continuing their way, searching for the Hunter they finally landed in one of the bigger halls, the place looking torn through. And there on the floor, next to a shattered sword, lay the Vampire Killer, it´s wielder nowhere in sight. Adrian felt like screaming, knowing that the Belmont would never leave his family heirloom behind. But the absence of a corpse made him hope...hope that his Hunter, his Trevor was at the very least still alive.  
With trembling hands he wrapped up the whip, ignoring the discomfort the close proximity to the holy weapon caused him. They had to find Trevor...and soon. Just the thought of what the man could be suffering through at the moment made his heart clench painfully.

 

And deep in the castles bowels, Trevor stirred to consciousness, head pounding. His eyes shot open in fear, the moment he realised his inability to move, bound to a spike with his hands tied above his head.

“So you are awake.”

The deep voice, sounding like a rumble from the depths of hell’s abyss made his hair stand on end, heart pounding in terror, as he became acutely aware of just how vulnerable he was in his current position.

The tall figure slowly stepped into his vision, the room around them shrouded in darkness, an unsettling smile spread over ghastly pale lips.

“...Dracula.”

“Indeed. I wanted to have a small one on one with you, preferably outside of battle. I wanted to see what kind of man you are to make my son turn his back on his destiny.”

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, he glared at the Vampire, clear blue eyes meeting deep red.

“You're not his destiny.”

“And what is, you? Your little group of ‘chosen ones’? Humanity? Those who rejected him and his mother do not deserve that he dies for them. This is his world.”

“...he was born between two worlds, both which might never fully accept him. Humans distrust him, fear him, because your blood runs through his veins, while your kind deems him too human and weak. And yet thanks to his mother he grew up loved, he grew up wishing to help. And when the time came for him to choose a side? He chose to follow in his mother's footsteps. He chose to be human. He'll never follow you.”

That made the immortals grin widen, showing of his terrifying set of fangs to the young Belmont.

“You seem to be very sure of that. But his human side can be enticed, much like all of your kind. It just needs the right incentive. And what better one is there, than the one he ‘loves’?”

His whole body froze at that, feeling as if the winter's snow had been poured into his veins. No… While he'd love to be sure that Adrian would choose Walachia and the world above him… there was no guarantee.

 

The path further in was arduous to say the least. While neither of them was weak, losing the Hunter had severely limited their attack power, as well as their knowledge on how to combat specific enemies. Trevor's memory of the Belmont family bestiary had been absolutely invaluable so far, and they hadn't even noticed. 

“...do you think he…”

Sypha’s voice sounded broken and weak, her eyes once full of hope, now dulled by the horrors Dracula had wrought. Yet still her unfinished question rang with a last few sparks of optimism, as if she wanted to convince herself that the worst case couldn't have come to pass.

“...He...he would never fall to anyone less than Dracula himself.”

But what if the lord of the castle already got to him? Shaking his head, he instead focused on the way forward, knowing that the throne room was near, his father's suffocating presence weighing heavy on him. 

“We'll find him again.”

 

As they approached the gargantuan doors, opening for them, as if inviting them to the belly of the beast, he could feel his pulse speed up, aware of what they would face. Stepping inside he remained in front of Sypha, as if to shield the young Speaker from the monster inside the inky blackness. The door fell closed and for a moment...all was silent.

“Welcome home, Adrian.”

The voice brought back memories of better times, but he knew better than to be fooled. After all, the same voice was the last thing he heard, little more than a year ago, before he had to hide himself away.

“Show yourself, Dracula.”

“How formal...and here I was, looking forward to your return.”

Looking down at them from one of the rooms high balconies was the man he had once called his father. But it was the sight next to him that made his heart stop and his throat close up. 

Outwardly, Trevor looked unharmed, but he could see the despair in the Hunters eyes clear as day. Hundreds of scenarios flashed before his mind's eye, taunting him with the images of what could have happened since their group got split up. 

“You can calm yourself, I haven't done anything to your precious Belmont. Yet.” 

The Hunters name sounded like a curse on his father's tongue, the unspoken threat hanging in the air like a poisonous fog. The Lord of Darkness had the upper hand here, with the man's life as his bargain chip.

Gritting his teeth, the Dhampir sheathed his sword, glaring at Dracula, eyes filled with hatred. 

“What do you want?” 

“Now, now, don’t look at me this way. I want you to stop this little game. You can’t beat me, even if all three of you work together. Come back home Adrian. If you want, I can even make sure he stays with you forever.”

The audacity of the request made the Dhampirs blood boil, the words after even more so. Not only was the man treating him like an ignorant child, but he was implying to turn the Hunter, regardless of the man’s consent.

Trevor felt is heart stop at the devil’s words, eyes darting between Dracula and his son, before meeting Syphas. The poor woman had been watching the whole display so far, unable to interfere, and clearly terrified...but he knew that she might be able to make this situation change in their favour.

Once he had her attention, he nudged his head upwards slightly, wordlessly motioning to the tight ropes around his hands. A single well placed fireball, and he´d be able to free himself...but it would be difficult to pull off. Still, his friend gave him a soft nod, her eyes showing determination to see this fight through, no matter how it would pan out.

 

Looking up at the balcony, Adrian felt as if the weight of the world itself was crushing him. He had come here to protect humanity, to fulfil his mother's dying wish...and he still could! But at what cost would it come? What good was a victory with an aftertaste of ash?

Meeting his loves eyes though...he knew that he couldn't abandon their mission. Neither of them would be able to forgive him, if he were to accept his father's offer. And so, despite feeling as if his heart was torn apart, he drew his sword, pointing it at Dracula. 

“I'm not coming back to you. You are no longer the man I called father and I will not ignore mother's wish!”

“...So be it then.” 

There were no more words spoken before the Vampire attacked, going straight for Sypha, only to find himself blocked by his sons silver sword.

“I will let you watch them die first, before I send you to follow them.”

He was interrupted by a point blank fireball barely missing his face, the heat enough to to singe his beard and hair.

“My, my...so afraid that your aim is off?” 

“My aim is never off.” 

She smiled, a glint of triumph in her eyes, as she met the Vampire’s. 

The moment lasted for barely a second, before Adrian pushed his father off, following with multiple unrelenting strikes, feeling streaks of magic pass him by and impact heavily with the Lord of Darkness’s body. Though, as it was to be expected, Dracula was barely fazed, matching his son blow for blow, forcing him back.

Seconds later, a swarm of bats filled the room, most of them picked off by Syphas ice-spears, but it was enough of a distraction for the Vampire to leave a large, searing gash over Adrian’s shoulder, making the half-blood stumble back. Before he could fall though, he felt a warm body behind himself, a steady hand holding him upright.

“Thanks for bringing back my whip.” 

Adrian didn’t need to turn around to know who was behind him, allowing Trevor to take back the Vampire Killer and place a loving kiss on his cheek, just before the Belmont joined the fray.

From then on, things were easier, the two men fighting side by side, while always ensuring to keep their Speaker protected, Sypha helping to keep their blind spots covered. The way the three of them moved together could create the impression that they had been doing this for years, despite the fact that they had met barely two months ago, their varying styles melting into each other in a powerful dance.

 

Later, no one would be able to tell how long the fight had been. Some scholars would claim it was merely a few moments, while poets would speak of a days long fight. The three people who knew didn’t care enough to correct either. All that mattered for them, was the final moment, the Vampire Killer holding Dracula in place as Ardians sword pierced the vampires heart, both of them pulling back for Sypha to incinerate the Lord of Darkness.

A fitting end, delivered by their combined strength, before they collapsed from exhaustion, between the rubble of the throne room. It had been a long way to get there...but finally, a new sun would rise over Wallachia, the nights no longer hunted by the Night Horde.


End file.
